


Recall

by BunniesofDoom



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, No character hate, Spoilers: Volume 8 (RWBY), Volume 8 (RWBY), just let them be happy i beg you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: After talking to Ruby, Blake decides that it's time to step in.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have not actually seen the latest episode yet, but someone posted a clip from chapter 4 that absolutely destroyed my heart and so I had to write this to vent. I have not seen the rest of the episode, this is written only after having seen the first three episodes, so I probably have quite a few things wrong. But I will explode if I wait until next Saturday so y'all can have this mess. 
> 
> (The scene in question is where Blake suggests that Yang calls Ruby and Ruby says that she did and Yang didn't pick up. Their relationship is everything to me so I had to write something to fix it.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I already did,” Ruby says tonelessly, holding up her scroll to show Blake. Sure enough, it shows the outgoing call to Yang, with no response. Blake feels cold, remembering how quickly Yang had picked up when she had called earlier. 

Ruby tries for a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. She’s been doing that a lot lately. Blake wishes that she could cheer her up somehow, but she bites her tongue. She could tell Ruby that she knows that Jaune, Ren, and Yang are okay, but then she’d have to mention how she knew that. And telling Ruby that she just spoke with Yang when her sister won’t even answer her scroll for her seems cruel. She could lie, say she called Jaune instead, but—she really doesn’t want to. There has to be an easier way to fix this . . .

“I guess we’ll just have to hope for the best,” Ruby sighs. She looks exhausted.

Well, it’s worth a shot at least. “I need to check on something,” Blake says, striding away until she’s sure that she’s out of earshot and dialing Yang’s scroll again. Maybe Yang was just distracted by something? Immediately after she finished talking to Blake? It’s unlikely, but Blake still allows herself to hope for a second that maybe this is all just a misunderstanding.

Yang picks up immediately. “Hey, Blake, what’s up? Did something happen?” The blonde sounds anxious. Suddenly, Blake feels furious. How can Yang possibly think that this is okay?

Blake forces herself to keep her voice calm and even. Shouting won’t help anything right now, even if part of her really wants to let Yang have it. “Nothing major has happened. I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Sure. Ask away.”

“So,” Blake begins awkwardly. I just happened to talk to your sister, and she told me something interesting.” She can practically hear the tension radiating off Yang. “She said that she tried to call you but didn’t get an answer. Right after I finished talking to you.”

“I was busy working on the bike,” Yang says dismissively. Blake isn’t buying it.

“Right, which is why you picked up immediately when I called you again.” There’s a beat of silence. “Let’s say I believe you, then. Are you planning on calling her back?”

Yang is silent, again, this time for so long that Blake actually has to check to make sure that she didn’t just hang up. “Yang?”

“Yeah?”

Blake breathes a sigh of both relief and exasperation. “Are you going to answer my question?”

Yang hesitates. “Look, I really don’t want to talk about it. It’s—”

“Complicated, yeah, I know. What isn’t complicated these days?” Blake takes a deep breath. “Look, I know that you and your sister haven’t exactly been seeing eye to eye lately, but you and I haven’t either, and you’re still willing to at least talk to me. So, please, just call your sister already. She’s worried sick about you.”

“But—”

“Look, I get it if you’re not willing to completely hash things out with her yet, and that’s okay.” Even if it would be better for both of them. “But that’s not what I’m asking you to do. You don’t have to try to fix everything now, just talk to her for five minutes. Let her know that you’re in one piece. Please.”

“It’s not that easy, Blake.”

“I didn’t say that it’d be easy. But you need to do it. Right now, you’re only hurting each other.”

“I—” Yang sighs. “I’ll try my best.”

“Thank you.” Finally, some progress. 

Blake trusts Weiss, and she said it was normal for siblings to fight, but still. Nothing about this feels right to her. Maybe she’s not the right person to be giving advice; as an only child this is completely unfamiliar territory to her. But someone has to step in. Ruby is distracted and frazzled, and she knows that Yang can’t be coping much better with this. Even if her partner is pretending that she’s fine, Blake knows she’s not. They're both hurting, and Blake can't stand to see them suffer like this.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you too. But I want you to know that I’m proud of you. I think that what you’re doing down in Mantle is really important. I wish that we could be working together right now, but,” Blake bites her lip. “I think that what I’m doing is important too.”

“Thank you,” Yang replies softly. “I’m proud of you too. I hope that we can meet up again soon.”

“Me too. Now, are you going to call Ruby now or should I put her on the line?”

“I’ll call her,” Yang promises.

“Good, I’ll hold you to that. Stay safe, Yang.” Smiling, she hangs up the call.

By the time Blake rejoins the others, Ruby is on her scroll, talking to Yang. Her smile is genuine this time, and she looks more relaxed than she has been in days.

Maybe things will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it! Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I finally watched the episodes of volume 8 that I had available to me, and I'm definitely going to have to write some more Ruby and Yang centric fics to make up for the lack of content so far this season. I also take writing requests, so if you have an idea that you'd like to see me write feel free to message me and if I like your idea I'll probably end up doing something with it.


End file.
